


What We Wish

by AgresteBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug
Summary: Chat Noir let out a breath through his nose, saying his words at the same time his lady did. “Honestly, my real wish is to just be loved.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159
Collections: Tumblr 500 Celebration





	What We Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speckleflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Miraculous Fanworks Tumblr reached 500 follows, WOW! It's time to celebrate! This one is for you Speckle!
> 
> Thank you a million to sagansjagger and JuliaFC for doing this beta for me! You're the best!!
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

Chat Noir was watching Ladybug’s face, waiting for an answer. They were sitting at the top of one of their favorite rooftops, hidden away from prying eyes as the stars began twinkling to life above them. He hadn’t thought that the simple question would cause such a change in her so quickly. One second they had been laughing, joking about unrealistic jobs they would want in the future, when the question slipped out.

Watching the slight downturn of her mouth, he realized that maybe the question wasn’t so simple after all. Even though he was watching her expression shift through emotions, in his mind his own answer seemed too generic, but really…. Was there something more he could want?

He wasn’t sure.

Ladybug seemed to pull herself out of her daze on her own, turning to him and asking the same question he’d asked her. “What do you wish for? If you could have anything, what would you really want?”

He tried to stay light, hoping to bring a smile back to her eyes. “You know me, a nice cat nap in the perfect spot of sun, a beautiful bug curled up next to me,”

“Chat Noir.” She sighed, exasperated. “I’m serious.” She threw herself back onto the roof, lacing her hands behind her head. He smiled and followed suit, mimicking her position. His gaze began jumping from star to star, knowing that not one shone as bright as the beautiful Ladybug at his side.

“I know you are,” he said calmly. “I’m trying to think of my honest answer, but I think it might be silly.”

She chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t expect anything less than a silly answer from my silly chaton.”

He beamed, feeling his cheeks warm at her comment, and trying to keep his hummingbird heart from flying away.

They fell into a comfortable silence, their arms barely brushing. It was a quiet night, the low thrum of Paris no more than soft white noise in the background of their turbulent thoughts.

Chat Noir let out a breath through his nose, saying his words at the same time his lady did. “Honestly, my real wish is to just be loved.”

His eyes widened as he sat up in a second, turning to see Ladybug wearing the same shocked expression he was.

“What are you talking about? You are loved!” they nearly shouted at each other, holding intense stares.

Ladybug shook her head quickly, speaking before he could. “Chat, are you crazy?! You could jump from this roof and stop in front of  _ any _ girl, probably any guy, too. I would bet money that they’d confess their love to you without so much as batting an eye!”

Chat Noir bit back his comment, knowing he could have said that same thing to her, but it was the true belief in her eyes that kept him quiet.

Staring into the deep bluebell of her eyes that he had come to love in an instant, as fast as a strike of lightning against a dark sky, he let the words leave him ringing with the truth of his heart. “It’s not the love of a random person that I want, my lady.”

Her voice shook, the fire in her eyes cooling to an ember on the precipice of burning out. “Chat…”

“The love of a random person wouldn’t be enough for you either, would it.” He meant the sentence as a question, but it hadn’t come out that way. He had known the answer before the words formed.

Her eyes cast down, and she fiddled with the tips of her fingers. “No, that’s not what I want either.” It wasn’t a full breath before a dam seemed to burst inside of her. “I just wish he knew... that he understood how much I really love him.”

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. “But he doesn’t, and he probably never will because I’m a mess. Adrien,” his entire body tightened in a second as she hesitated briefly, “he deserves so much more than the stuttering, clumsy girl that sits behind him. I’ll always be stuck just staring at his back.” Her hands wiped at the tears furiously as they fell, her voice scratching as her pain turned her voice hoarse and raspy. “And no matter what I do, I’ll never be able to cross that distance to reach him, no matter how much I wish I could.”

Not a single part of him was able to break free from the gripping truth that crashed straight into his heart. Her words played like a mantra, forming cracks in the wall that had been so carefully placed between them.

Clumsy girl that sits behind Adrien. That sits behind  _ him _ .

Larger cracks formed as unfiltered rays of warm light reached him, causing tears in his eyes as she collected herself. He was sure that he was making some sort of face when her eyes caught his, and her hands flew to cover her mouth. Horror filled her stare as she seemed to realize she had said it all out loud.

“I-I… I midn’t deen…. Didn’t mean, didn’t mean to…” she stuttered, covering her face with her hands completely as tears fell from his eyes.

_ Marinette. _ His heart whispered lovingly. _ Marinette is my lady. _

“Marinette.” He muttered softly as he moved her hand from her face, revealing fresh tears falling from her eyes.

“You weren’t supposed to know… you weren’t and it’s- it’s too dangerous and I can’t lose you Kitty, I CAN’T!”

Before the first sob fell past his trembling lips, he pulled her into his arms, crushing her to his chest.

He held her close, closing his eyes as his own tears continued to silently fall. There were no words to explain just how much unbridled happiness truly filled him at this moment. He laid his head gently against hers, letting her bury herself in his chest as she clutched at his leather.

“Purrincess,” he started slowly as he tightened his hold, “Adrien is the one who doesn’t deserve you. He is miraculously lucky to have the beautiful girl who sits behind him care about him at all.”

“I love him,” she muttered, “so much sometimes that it hurts, knowing that he’ll never--”

“He does,” he said, stopping her quickly. “He loves you more than you could imagine. Sometimes it’s so overwhelming, he can barely breathe, yet feels like he’s flying. He loves your clumsiness, your courage, the absolute goodness of everything you do for your friends, for everyone, not expecting anything in return.” He breathed in her scent, letting it overwhelm him as the words came shakily, “He’d do anything to earn your love, and prove everyday that no one will love you the way he does. His heart is yours, it’s always been yours… if you’ll have it.”

She pulled back and looked up at him, blinking lingering tears from her lashes. He smiled shyly, running his clawed hand over her head and following one of her pigtails down to the very end. Her hand cupped his cheek as she told him softly, “You’re the only one who could have ever made my wish come true.”

He let his forehead fall against hers, his eyes closing as he told her, “I love you, my lady.”

“I love you, too.” Her lips pressed against his, holding themselves there just long enough for him to start craving more when she pulled back and whispered his name lovingly, “Adrien.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always feel free to comment or kudos if want! Au Revoir for now!


End file.
